


No More

by fanspiration



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Heartless Author, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, So much angst, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, author cried, sorry - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been here before. It was many years ago, but he still remembered. Still remembered the joy on Steve's face when they first arrived, both marvelling at the view, the beauty. They'd had such fun that day, all their cares seemed so far away. They were finally able to let go, even just for a while.</p><p>-</p><p>Steve dies and Tony is a mess.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: inferred suicide, accidental death, implied drug and alcohol addictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING IN END OF WORK NOTES PLEASE READ
> 
> This is really really sad ok I have no idea what made me write this but I cried while writing it and I'm completely heartless so good luck

He'd been here before. It was many years ago, but he still remembered. Still remembered the joy on Steve's face when they first arrived, both marvelling at the view, the beauty. They'd had such fun that day, all their cares seemed so far away. They were finally able to _let go_ , even just for a while.

Tony sighed, turning his face from the wind. The cliff top looked different now, more melancholy. But then, everything looked different without Steve. It just wasn't the same.

Back then, they never could have known what would happen. He never would have expected it, he didn't want to think that their day would ever end. But of course, it had to. After all, everything had to end eventually. It just seemed unfair that all the best things went first.

That was the day he'd told Steve how he really felt. He was done with the awkward tension hovering in the air between them, the hidden blushes every time they touched. Tony had decided that morning that Steve needed to know, so invited the other to join him visiting a beautiful spot by the coast. It was close, and Steve loved scenery he could capture with art, so he'd agreed.

It should have been awkward, the car ride. It should have been unbearable, with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, but somehow, it wasn't. They were so comfortable with each other that it didn't matter, even though Tony felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest every time Steve looked across at him.

The weather was beautiful when they arrived. The sun shone down on them, the sky was blue, and there was a slight summer breeze that rustled the trees. But the waves crashed on the rocks beneath them, hinting at a deadly undercurrent. Everything was not as it seemed. The two went on, however, oblivious to the hidden dangers surrounding them. Nothing could ruin their perfect day, especially not after they'd spent half an hour kissing behind the bushes. And that's all they'd done, kissed, but it didn't matter. It was perfect.

As the day went by, the sky grew darker, and a few drops of rain began to fall. They laughed, running back to the car as it began to pour. They made their way along the cliff top, not stopping to be cautious as the path grew narrower. Tony felt as though he were invincible; with Steve by his side, nothing could hurt him. He didn't think that it could all disappear with one misplaced step, but it could.

And it was.

And just like that, Tony was alone again.

They found Steve's body three weeks later. It had been washed out to sea by the strong current, and ended up tangled in the nets of some poor, unsuspecting fisherman. But Tony couldn't bring himself to feel sympathetic. In fact, he didn't want to feel anything.

And so he drank.

The others tried to comfort him, but they didn't understand. They hadn't lost loved ones in such a brutal way, right in front of their eyes, knowing they were completely helpless. He couldn't bear their sympathy, so he blocked them out completely.

Then came the drugs. When the alcohol was no longer enough for him, Tony turned, in desperation, to something a little stronger. He knew it was a bad idea, truly, but somehow... He didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain to be gone, to forget it all.

And that was why he was here. No more pain, no more sadness, no more grief, no more Steve...

No more Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: accidental death, drinking, drugs and implied suicide


End file.
